


If these walls could talk

by http_gay



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, Hamilton Modern AU, Jamilton - Freeform, Law School AU, M/M, hamilton college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_gay/pseuds/http_gay
Summary: Lmao this is so short butHamilton sucks at piano.I suck at writing.





	If these walls could talk

Alex scoffed thumping his hands down melodramatically on the keys in front of him. 

"Learn an instrument they said. I'll be fun they said!" 

Somehow this was making his brain ache more than attempting to produce a 'not guilty' verdict for a man convicted of multiple felonies before his next lecture. Why anyone suggested music for stress relief he was yet to understand as the score swam in front of his eyes.

He inhaled deeply and began again, smiling as he passed the first problem area. He flipped the page and four bars in stopped short. 

"What? FUCK."

He winced at the off-key sound resonating through the room, playing the same bar over and over each time sounding less like it was supposed to. Another key smash. 

"What the fuck?!"

"It's D natural, not sharp." A muffled voice sighed.

Alex whipped around, scanning his trashed flat for the intruder.

"Go on. D natural." The voice prompted.

Alex narrowed his eyes and leant closer to the wall in front of him.

"Are you...in the wall?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I've been trapped in here since the block was built I was a builder. No I'm not in the wall, you absolute lummox! I'm in the flat next door." 

Alex frowned, unsure as to whether he found himself disapproving of the comment or the poor insulation.

Hesitantly, he repeated the bar flattening the note a semi-tone and continuing through the piece, satisfied until the next slip up.

"Hang on a minute." The voice called.

Alex arched his eyebrows and wondered perhaps how many times this man had been eavesdropping on his life before.

"Okay go." The voice replied.

A moment later Alex leaned closer to the wall surprised to hear a violin harmonising with his melody. When he stumbled the violinist continued, jumping at the opportunity to reach a clearly well rehearsed cadenza and finishing with a loud jolt.

"It's meant to be played as a quartet but there's only the two of us." The voice commented.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm learning it, Mozart!"

"Oh I assumed it was a stress thing. You're a law student too, right?"

"Yeah. Do you feel like helping me learn this before tomorrow?"

"Sure. Beats researching petty fraud charges." 

"What's your name, man?" Alex asked to no reply.

A knock on the door answered a second later. Alex swung the door open to an altitudinous man with a thundercloud of curly hair in a purple button up. 

"I'm Thomas." He grinned at Alex's expression as he sauntered into the room without invitation.

"Alex." Came the reply as the shorter man watched him go with a halfway expression of astonishment and annoyance.


End file.
